


A Faint Distraction

by ltcoljsheppard (Wolverine6Claws)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/ltcoljsheppard
Summary: Five Minute Challenge Fic - Prompt - Teyla faints and John leaps for her.
Relationships: Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Kudos: 4





	A Faint Distraction

<><><><><>

They'd just gotten back from the mission to negotiate a trade alliance with the people of Matulla and headed for the locker room. John had been worried about Teyla for the past few days, since she was nearly due and looking rather tired more often with little exertion.

He stood at his locker doffing his tac vest and kept an eye on her as she stood opposite him on the other side of the room. She was moving slower than normal and looking a bit peaked but she had been giving him the stay away vibes for a week or more. John figured it had something to do with the whole "primal mother to be" mentality kicking in. He didn't know about human mothers, but he knew grizzly bears turned into monsters if a rogue male came near them or their young.

John never considered himself a rogue male but....... truth be told, even if he didn't want to hear it as often as she said it, or maybe that was just his own mental voice constantly reminding him ~you're not the father~.

~ Oh, shut up. ~

He just scoffed at himself, even curled his own lip in offense to himself when a loud clatter pulled him from his self-recrimination. Sheppard's head snapped up in time to see Teyla clutching at the open door of her locker, her knees bent as her body slid down the storage unit.

Rodney looked up in shock, wide-eyed from a few feet away where he was sitting on a bench, tying his shoes. Ronon had his hands inside his own locker and had to look around the open door, even so it took him a moment longer to realize what was happening.

By the time he did, John had already dropped the vest in his hands, and literally launched himself over his own bench and hurdled the gap between his prep area and Teyla's, catching her in his arms as she folded up, her eyes rolling over white as he buoyed her gently to the floor. John held her cradled in his arms as Ronon and Rodney finally made it to them, expressions of concern clearly written on their faces. John looked up to them with worry on his own.

A moment later Teyla's eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes to focus on the face hovering above her. "John......." she said softly and - god, he loved his name on her lips.

John brushed a loose lock of hair from her cheek and gazed down at her with tender love in his eyes he couldn't hide. Not from her. Maybe not from anyone.

"Teyla..." he said back in a hoarse whisper. "Don't worry, I'm here," he assured her.

She smiled up at him in that soft way of hers and held his gaze.

"I never do, because I know you are."

END

(sorry, time's up)


End file.
